chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA10060
放課後。 After school. 監督生室に向かった。 I head to the Director's Room. 【孝平】「こんにちは」 Kouhei: "Hello." 【瑛里華】「あら、支倉くん」 Erika: "Ah, Hasekura-kun" 部屋に入ると、副会長が給湯室から出てきた。 The Vice President had just come out of the kitchen when I stepped in. 他に誰もいない。 No one else was there. 【孝平】「今日は一人？」 Kouhei: "You're here alone today?" 【瑛里華】「ええ、みんな外で仕事があるみたい」 Erika: "Yeah, everyone apparently has other things to do." 【瑛里華】「白はローレル・リングだけど」 Erika: "Although Shiro's at Laurel Ring." 【孝平】「仕事はあるか？」 Kouhei: "Is there any work to be done?" 【瑛里華】「少しだけ」 Erika: "Just a bit." 【瑛里華】「あ、お茶入れたから一緒にどう？」 Erika: "Ah, I just made tea, want to have some with me?" 副会長がテーブルにお盆を置く。 The Vice President lays down a tray on the table. 上には茶器がのっている。 On it is a tea set. 【孝平】「お、さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Oh, thanks." 【瑛里華】「私しかいなかったから、自分好みで作っちゃったけど……」 Erika: "Only I was around, so I made it my way..." 【瑛里華】「ま、我慢してね」 Erika: "Well, just wait a moment." 【孝平】「副会長お手製ってだけでラッキーだ」 Kouhei: "I'm lucky to drink tea made by you." 期待を膨らませつつ席に着く。 I take a seat while raising my expectations. 副会長がてきぱきとお茶の準備をしてくれる。 The Vice President briskly prepares the tea. すぐにティーカップから、甘い香りが漂ってきた。 Soon, the air lingers with a certain sweetness from the tea cup. 【孝平】「ミルクティー？」 Kouhei: "Milk tea?" 【瑛里華】「チャイよ」 Erika: "It's Chai tea." 【孝平】「チャイ？」 Kouhei: "Chai?" 【瑛里華】「インド風ミルクティーね」 Erika: "An Indian style milk tea." 【孝平】「へえ、飲んだことないな」 Kouhei: "Hm, I've never had that before." 【瑛里華】「街のカフェとかには置いてると思うわ。学食にはないけど」 Erika: "They serve it in some cafe's in town I think. But not in the cafeteria." 【孝平】「カフェか……普通の男子学生には縁のない場所だ」 Kouhei:"Cafe eh... A place which shares no destiny with the average male student." 【瑛里華】「そうかもね」 Erika: "I guess so." 【孝平】「副会長はカフェでお茶したりするのか？」 Kouhei: "Do you go to a cafe often to drink tea?" 【瑛里華】「あんまり行かないわね。街自体そんなに出ないし」 Erika: "I don't really go that often. In fact, I don't go out to town all that often. 【孝平】「へえ、意外だな。行きつけの喫茶店とかありそうなイメージだった」 Kouhei: "Hm~ that's unexpected. I thought you'd be the type who has a favorite cafe." 【瑛里華】「人をイメージで語らないように」 Erika: "Don't judge a book by its cover, as they say." 【瑛里華】「ほら、とにかく飲んでみて」 Erika: "Anyway, just try some." 目の前にチャイが置かれた。 A cup of Chai tea was placed before me. 【孝平】「じゃ、遠慮なく」 Kouhei: "Well, here goes." ティーカップを口に運ぶ。 I bring the tea cup to my mouth. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 口にして感じたのは、まず温度。 The first sensation to reach my mouth was the temperature. ぬるい。 Lukewarm. 熱々を想像していたので拍子が抜けた。 I was expecting it to be piping hot so it was a bit of an anticlimax. そして、次に来るのが甘さ。 The next thing that came was the sweetness. 甘い。 It was very sweet. マックスを越えてる。 Saturated with sweetness. 飲み込むと、シナモンの香りが鼻腔を満たした。 As I drink it, the scent of cinnamon fills my nostrils. これはとても良い。 That was really good. 【瑛里華】「どう？」 Erika: "How is it?" 【孝平】「ああ……」 Kouhei: "Ah..." コメントしにくい。 It was hard to make a comment. 【孝平】「うまいよ」 Kouhei: "It's nice." 【孝平】「シナモンがスッキリしていい感じだ」 Kouhei: "The cinnamon makes it refreshing." 【瑛里華】「ふう……」 Erika: "Hm~" 【瑛里華】「嘘つきが一人いるわね」 Erika: "It seems like there is a liar amongst us." ティーカップを口につけたまま、視線だけ上げて俺を見た。 She raises only her gaze to look at me while sipping her tea. 【孝平】「何をおっしゃるウサギさん」 Kouhei: "What on earth are you talking about little rabbit?" 【瑛里華】「ウサギじゃないから」 Erika: "Excuse me, I'm not a little rabbit." 副会長がティーカップを置く。 The Vice President places her cup down そして、足を組み替えた。 and recrosses her legs. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんの率直な感想はこうでしょ」 Erika: "Hasekura-kun's true thoughts are the following." 【瑛里華】「激甘、そしてぬるい」 Erika: "It's way too sweet, and lukewarm." 【孝平】「……よくわかるな」 Kouhei: "...Wow." 【瑛里華】「自分好みで作ったって言ったでしょ」 Erika: "I told you I made it to my own liking." 【瑛里華】「普通の人が飲んだら、そう感じるに決まってるの」 Erika: "If a normal person drinks it, then they're bound to think that." 【孝平】「あ、なるほど」 Kouhei: "Ah, I see." さらにチャイを飲む。 I drink some more chai tea. 副会長の言うとおりだ。 It was just as the Vice President had said. 【孝平】「まずいってことじゃないからな」 Kouhei: "Don't get me wrong, it's not bad." 【瑛里華】「ありがと」 Erika: "Thank you." 【瑛里華】「でも、支倉くん」 Erika: "But Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Hm?" 【瑛里華】「もし気を遣っておいしいって言ってくれたなら、今後はそういうのナシにしてくれていいわよ」 Erika: "If you're just saying it's nice because you think it's polite, then I'd actually rather you not say anything like that at all." 【瑛里華】「言いたいことはズバっと言っちゃって」 Erika: "You should just say what you want to say." 【瑛里華】「正直にいろいろ言い合えた方が、仕事もうまくいくしね」 Erika: "Work goes more smoothly if we can have honest arguments." ぱちっとウインクされる。 She says, giving me a wink. 【孝平】「ああ、そうするよ」 Kouhei: "Ah, I'll do that." 【孝平】「こいつは、ぬるくて甘い！」 Kouhei: "This is lukewarm and really sweet!" 【瑛里華】「改めて言われるとカチンとくるわね」 Erika: "Strange that it comes straight out the second time!" //Hm, needs editing. そう言って笑う。 She says, laughing. 【孝平】「しかし、副会長は甘いの好きだな」 Kouhei: "But, you really like sweet things don't you?" 【瑛里華】「ちょっと恥ずかしいんだけどね」 Erika: "Well yeah, although it's a bit embarrassing." 口を尖らせてツンとする。 She says, pouting her lips. 【孝平】「そうか？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【孝平】「女の子が甘いの好きなのって普通じゃないか？」 Kouhei: "Isn't it normal for a girl to like sweet things?" 【瑛里華】「そ、そう？」 Erika: "R-really?" 【孝平】「白ちゃんもよく和菓子食べてるだろ」 Kouhei: "For instance, Shiro-chan likes to eat Japanese sweets." 【孝平】「だから気にすることないぞ」 Kouhei: "Which is why you shouldn't worry so much." 【瑛里華】「猫舌は？」 Erika: "What about a dislike of hot food?" 【孝平】「かわいいって思う人もいるんじゃないかな」 Kouhei: "There are probably people who think that's cute." 【瑛里華】「そうなの？」 Erika: "Really?" 【瑛里華】「兄さんはずっと子供っぽいって言ってたけど」 Erika: "My brother always told me it made me seem like a child." 【孝平】「人によるって」 Kouhei: "To each his own I guess." 【孝平】「それに、治そうと思って治るもんじゃないだろ？」 Kouhei: "It's not something you can heal even if you wanted to right?" 【瑛里華】「そう……治らないのよ」 Erika: "... Yeah, it's not." 【孝平】「いろいろ試したのか……」 Kouhei: "You tried different things huh..." 頑張る人だ。 //hm not sure of a good way to put this. 【瑛里華】「だいたい、火傷して終わりだけど」 Erika: "Usually it just ends up with me getting burnt." 副会長が熱いものを頑張って飲もうとしているところを想像する。 I imagine the Vice President trying her best to drink hot things. 思わず苦笑してしまう。 A wry grin comes to my face. 【瑛里華】「笑わないで」 Erika: "Don't laugh!" 【孝平】「悪い悪い」 Kouhei: "Sorry, my bad." 【瑛里華】「まったく、こっちは苦労してるのに」 Erika: "How could you, I've been trying so hard too!" そう言いながらも、副会長の表情は穏やかだ。 She says, even though her expression is calm and gentle. そういえば、副会長とのんびりしゃべるのは初めてかもしれない。 Come to think of it, this may be the first time I've just casually had a chat with the Vice President. いつも何か仕事しながらが多かったからな。 We're usually always swamped with work. 【瑛里華】「あ、そうだ。ちょっと見てくれる？」 Erika: "Ah, that's right, could you look at something for me?" 副会長が鞄から雑誌を取り出す。 The Vice President takes a magazine out of her bag. 【孝平】「なに？」 Kouhei: "What is it?" 【瑛里華】「夏の服なんだけど……」 Erika: "It's clothes for summer..." と、雑誌のページを開く。 She says while flipping the pages of the magazine. 見開きに２つの写真が載っている。 She opens it to a spread with two photos. 右は、カッチリしたかっこいい系の服。 On the right, is very smart and cool looking. 左は、少しアジアンテイストが入ったキュートな感じのヤツだ。 On the left, has a bit of 'cuteness' in the Asian sense. 【瑛里華】「どっちがいいと思う？」 Erika: "Which one do you think is better?" 【孝平】「誰が着るんだ？」 Kouhei: "Who's going to wear it?" 【瑛里華】「私に決まってるでしょ」 Erika: "Me, of course." 【孝平】「そうだな……」 Kouhei: "Hmm..." 副会長を見る。 I look at the Vice President. 雑誌を見る。 I look at the magazine. さらに副会長を見る。 I look back at the Vice President. さらに雑誌を見る。 I look back at the magazine. 【瑛里華】「ねえ。あんまり見られると恥ずかしいんだけど」 Erika: "Um, It's kind of embarrassing when you're looking like that." 【孝平】「そんな見てたか？」 Kouhei: "You were noticing?" 【瑛里華】「見てたわよ」 Erika: "Of course!" 【孝平】「すまん」 Kouhei: "Sorry." ちょっとテレる。 I get slightly flustered. 【瑛里華】「で、どっちがいい？　支倉くんの趣味でいいわよ」 Erika: "Which one? I'll just go with your taste." 俺の趣味を聞かれているってことは……。 She's asking for my taste... 少し期待してもいいのか？ Is it inappropriate for me to be a little excited? 【孝平】「こっちのかわいい方だな」 Kouhei: "I'll have to go with the cute one here." 【瑛里華】「あ、そうなんだ」 Erika: "Oh, really." 【孝平】「カッチリした方が好みか？」 Kouhei: "You liked the smart looking one?" 【瑛里華】「うーん、自分で選ぶとどうしてもカッチリしちゃうのよね」 Erika: "Hmm... If it were up to me I'd pick the smart looking one any day" 【孝平】「かわいいのも似合うぞきっと」 Kouhei: "The cute one will suit you too, I'm sure of it." 【瑛里華】「ありがと、参考にしてみるわ」 Erika: "Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." 【瑛里華】「支倉くんは、かわいい女の子が好み？　美人系じゃなくて」 Erika: "So you like cute girls Hasekura-kun? Not the beautiful ones?" 雑誌を閉じて副会長が尋ねてくる。 The Vice President asks, closing the magazine. 【孝平】「ま、中身次第だな」 Kouhei: "Well, it's about what's inside." 【瑛里華】「外見の話をしてるの」 Erika: "I'm talking about appearances only." 【孝平】「あくまで好みの話だけど、副会長みたいな子は好きだぞ」 Kouhei: "I'm just talking about taste, but I would like a girl like you." 【瑛里華】「そ、そう……」 Erika: "I-I see..." 目を逸らす副会長。 The Vice President averts her eyes. それをやられると、さすがにこっちが恥ずかしくなってくる。 That really makes things awkward for me. 【孝平】「あ、あくまで、好みの話だぞ」 Kouhei: "I-I'm only talking about my tastes, nothing more." 【瑛里華】「う、うん、好みね」 Erika: "U-Um, yeah, taste" そう言って、副会長はお茶を飲み干した。 She says, while quickly draining her tea. 【瑛里華】「さーて、書類整理でもしよ」 Erika: "Well then, let's start sorting through documents." 【孝平】「手伝うぞ」 Kouhei: "I'll help." 【瑛里華】「ええ、お願いするわ」 Erika: "I'm counting on you." 【孝平】「じゃ、食器を片づけてくるよ」 Kouhei: "I'll go clean up these dishes." 【瑛里華】「さんきゅ」 Erika: "Thanks!" 食器をまとめて給湯室へ向かう。 I stack up the dishes and carry them to the kitchen. ちょっと気分がふわふわしていた。 My heart was racing slightly.